Forgetful
by greatqueenc
Summary: Willow casts a spell on Buffy to forget who Angel is.......will it work....will she kill him?
1. Memory be Gone

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss blah blah blah  
Spoilers:IWRY and that's about it  
  
  
"It's for the best," Willow reasoned with Tara as the two witches contemplated a future spell, "I mean, I know she and Angel still care for each other, but I also know she still feels pain from him. If the Necklace of Truth is as dangerous as Giles said than it's best all around if Buffy doesn't have Angel to worry about or disract."  
Tara shifted in her seat on the floor before replying,"I-I guess that makes sense. Let's g-give it a shot." Willow smiled thankfully at Tara as she reached for her loves' hands. "Alright then lets do this."  
  
Next Day  
  
Xander lazily awoke from a dreamless sleep to the sound of the phone penetrating the air. After checking to see if Anya still managed to sleep through the noise, which she did, he hastily lifted the reciever.  
"Xander."  
"Hey Xand-it's me Willow."  
"Hi Will. What's goin' on it's 6 in the morning."  
"Yeah sorry but this is important-for Buffys' sake."  
Xander sat up quickly and breathed,"Buffy? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing-yet. I want you go join Buffy on her trip to L.A. to get the Necklace of Truth."  
"I don't know. I think she can handle that on her own. Besides, I wouldn't want to be around the home of dead boy."  
"That's just it, you do need to."  
"Cryptic much?"  
"Tara and I did a forgetful spell last night that removed all traces of Angel from her memory. That way she can focus on the necklace other than pain of lost love stuff."  
"And this is bad how?"  
"It's bad because if Buffy does see Angel in L.A., she will probably kill him."  
"Again with the goodness."  
"ARRGH! Xander! You need to go with Buffy so that if she does see Angel, you can say he's your...friend so she won't stake him."  
"What?! NOOOO Way."  
"You know how sad Buffy would be if you let her kill Angel."  
"Why would she be sad? According to you she doesn't know who he is."  
"Yeah but I will restore her memory as soon as she gets back. This is only temporary."  
"Why can't you go?"  
"I have finals there's no way."  
*Pause*  
"Fine, Wills, I'll go. You do realize I have signed off my pride to you."  
"Thanks Xand! You are the best!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Oh and Xander?"  
"What?"  
"Have a nice trip."  
  
That afternoon  
  
"Ready Buffster?" Xander called from the front seat of Giles BMW.  
"Yeah I just need my bag," Buffy called back as she lifted the gym bag over her shoulders. "I still can't believe Giles is letting us borrow his wheels."  
Xander grinned as he placed his hands on the steering wheel. " I can't believe it either but I'm not complaining."  
Buffy threw her bag into the trunk and slipped into the seat next to Xander. Xander watched her carefully but he didn't see any physical differences. 'Maybe the spell didn't work' he pondered as he started the engine and pulled away. 'Only one way to find out.'  
"Thanks for coming Xand, I think I would have been bored out of my mind if you weren't here." She slipped on a pair of aviator glasses and grinned toward her friend.  
"Yeah, well, didn't want you seeing Angel alone," he spoke hesitantly.  
Buffy's brow creased as she examined Xander. "Angel?"  
Inside Xander was bursting with pure joy.  
"You know, a guardian angel, watching over you?" He managed to save himself awkardly.  
Still confused Buffy grunted a "hmmmm" as they sped down the express way.  
Deciding it would be best to change the subject, Xander moved to the object in question.  
"Do you think you can get this Necklace thingy?"  
"No problem. Some chick Darla has it, supposedly, and there hasn't been a vamp yet that I can't dustify. It's odd though. I have this feeling inside, that I know her and that somebody killed her. Killed her to save me. I dunno I guess I'm of the crazy."  
"Yeah..crazy. Anyway, what does it do again?" Nervously Xander asked.  
As if in a daze of remembrance, Buffy jerked her head up. "What?"  
"Necklace of Truth. What does it do?"  
"Oh! Yeah, that. Giles said something about disguising a vamps' true nature. You know, the no sunlight, no stakes, no crosses diet? Supposedly, if a vamp wears it, the become almost human. They can still use their game face and strength, but other than that, human. If a powerful vamp had it, like Darla, badness is sure to develop."  
"Is this Darla chick that bad?"  
"Giles is awfully worried. He's even gone a little..postal. He keeps telling me that she almost killed me but she died and now she's back and blah blah. I don't remember what he speaks of."  
"Heh. Yeah, he needs a vacation."  
"That he does. There's our exit."  
As the red BMW slid down the ramp to the city of angels, Xander wondered if an Angel was awaiting them, and if he could keep his word to Willow.  



	2. Problems

Disclaimers in first chapter  
  
"So how do we find this Darla?" Xander couldn't stand the silence between he and Buffy. After they had entered L.A. it was almost as if a part of her was confused. The two friends sat together now at a nearby restaurant, munching quietly.  
Buffy smiled as she spoke, "Good question. I figure this place is brimming with the bad so someone will probably spill if beating is provided."  
"Always one with the beating," Xander returned her smile, thankful for such a pleasant reaction to his question. 'Maybe Buffy is better off without knowing who Angel is' he thought joyfully.   
"It's getting late, perhaps we should find a hotel then start searching,"Buffy suggested. Her blonde hair was pulled back sleekly and cascaded in to curls down her neck that swished as she spoke. Completing her laid back look was a pair of capri jeans and a black peasant top, loosely tied at the front. She wiggled her straw around her glass and squirmed uneasily,"I really need to change too. I feel disgusting."  
"Me too. Let's go," Xander replied as he placed money down on the lace table. The two friends exited the building with linked arms and slid back into the BMW.  
  
"ANGEL! I swear that man never answers his messages!" Cordelia complained as she slinked through the office in her paisley printed dress. She heard him coming from behind her as she fidgeted with the pile of pink messages scattered around the phone. She whirled around to face him, obviously startling the vampire.  
"What is wrong with you? The Robinsons have called twice TWICE about their demon sons' kidnapping and are wondering how come the great Angel doesn't answer? I'm trying to be patient but you need to realize, soul boy, that some poor little boy, demon or not, is not where he should be. So tell me, where have you been?"  
Angel stared at her with a confused look before replying,"At the Robinsons'."  
Cordy let her mouth gape open as she shook her head,"What are you talking about? They just called."  
"They just called five hours ago. Wes and I already took care of it." Angel leaned over to point at the time on the pink sheet. "See?"  
Letting her face fester with blush Cordy smiled,"I see. Well, I'll just be quiet now." Pause. "No, wait, I won't. What happened with the little demon boy?"  
A small smile graced the vampires' face as he spoke,"I did recieve your message and Wes and I went down to discuss the kidnapping with the Robinsons. Half way in the middle of our conversation, my ears picked up a muffle upstairs. Turns out jr. locked himself in the attic and no one heard his screams because the Robinsons insisted on having sound proof walls. Case was closed before it even started."  
"Wow. That was...incredibly stupid,"Cordy laughed but was also relieved upon knowing the child was safe. "So what's next?"  
Angel shrugged his broad shoulders that were cloaked in the typical black blazer and deep blue shirt. "You tell me. Any visions?"  
Cordy allowed her grin to be broad as she gloated,"Vision free and tylenol free as a result."  
Matching her grin Angel replied,"That's great. In that case, I will be in Wes' office working on some paper work and research."  
"Research?" Cordy questioned.  
"Yeah, rumor has it that the Necklace of Truth is missing and possibly in L.A. We need to find it, or a potential weakness, before it gets in the wrong hands."  
Cordy nodded,"Good luck."  
Nodding in return, Angel turned his back to his friend and exited into the neighboring office.  
Cordy turned back to her desk and sat down softly. It felt so good to relax and be free from visions for a while. While she counted receits, she pondered why she didn't have a vision of this necklace, if it was as bad as it seemed to be. Before she could allow her mind to escape any further, she heard the front doors open and rushed to greet who could be there.  
  
The hotel seemed large to Buffy's eyes as she once again linked arms with Xander to enter it. "It looks too expensive," she informed her friend as she felt a strange stirring in her stomach.   
"Nothing is too expensive when Giles gave you his credit card," Xander grinned wickedly as the two entered through the double doors.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to -Buffy? Xander? What are you doing here?" Cordelia gasped as she recognized her old classmates sauntering through the door.  
Buffy smiled and greeted her in return while Xander gaped. 'Oh shit! This is bad'  
"Earth to Xander! Wake up!" Cordy poked Xander in the arm which made him jump. "Whoa!"  
Xander swallowed, hard, as he spoke,"Cordelia, hi, nice to see you, gotta run!"  
Buffy looked at Xander oddly. "Xander? What's wrong with you?"   
"Nothing I just realized I don't like...hotels, let's go." Xander tugged at Buffy's arm but, using slayer strength, denied him easily.  
"Well I do and it's 5 p.m. already and we need to get checked in before dark so we have all night to patrol." She turned back to Cordy. "So..you manage a hotel now?"  
Cordy stared blankly. "Hotel? Oh, no I work for Angel, remember? We moved here after the other place kinda got burned down."  
"Oh, so we can't check out a room," Buffy spoke her sentence sadly.  
"Don't be silly! We let people use rooms all the time. Why are you in L.A. anyway?" Cordy motioned her friends upstairs to her office and Xander, reluctantly, followed.  
Buffy climbed slowly up the stairs as she spoke,"The Necklace of Truth. We hear some vamp named Darla has it so we need to find her, kill her, and make a hasty retreat with the jewelry."  
Cordy froze."The Necklace of Truth? Angel was just talking about this. He and Wes are researching it in Wes' office."  
"Why are they researching that?" Buffy asked angerly.  
"Have you gone mental? That's what they do investigate the paranormal stuff, fight the big bad, just like you." Cordy snapped hastily.   
Xander decided this would be a good time to inform Cordelia of the situation. "Cordy? Can I speak to you, privately?"  
Cordy looked at him curiously,"Fine," as she led him to a seperate room.  
Buffy toyed with her thoughts as she viewed the offices before her. 'Investigation? Fight like me? What's going on?' Her pondering was interrupted by a door opening. Buffy shot her eyes up and viewed a tall man, pale, muscular with jet black hair spiked and clothing to match. 'Not to mention the gorgeous factor' she added mentally.  
"Hi." Buffy timidly said, hoping he heard her because repeating yourself was always embarrasing. Suddenly, she felt the swirling in her stomach again.  
Angel couldn't believe his eyes as his head shot up instantly at the sweet voice he heard deep within his mind every waking minute. He felt her coming earlier but dismissed it as anxiousness about the necklace. And now she was here, so close.  
"Buffy. What brings you to L.A.?" 'Very good that sounded relaxed' Angel thought to himself.  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Solutions

Thank you to everybody for their kind reviews!! :)  
  
  
That's when she figured it out. The churning in her stomach, that is. She immediately tensed up upon realizing the truth and plastered a smile onto her face to conceal her knowledge.   
"Buffy? Are you alright?" Angel questioned her timidly. God she looked good, too good, he thought. Why was she here and when can she leave before I do something I may regret.  
Crossing her arms defiantly, Buffy smirked,"Knock knock," she purred, her eyes narrowed slits.  
Confused, Angel decided to play along, hoping it would lead somewhere important. "Who's there?," he beckoned carefully.   
The next thing he felt, and heard, was a cracking noice up along the side of his face as Buffy's fist tore through the air to make a swift contact even the sharp eyes of a vampire could misplace. Keeling over, Angel whipped his head up, bearin a game face, and snarled angerly at the petite blonde before him. She reached into her purse and retrieved a wooden stake, freshly sharpened.  
"Well, well, well. Look who is home," Buffy snapped as she twirled the stake between her fingers. "Who the hell do you think you are, believing you could waltz in here and hurt my friends." With her last statement she spun around and kicked a still confused Angel across his face. Coughing, he rolled across the floor and jumped up, just in time to detract another jab from her high heeled boot.  
"Buffy!" he coughed,"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Buffy laughed as she squared off with her adversary. "Wrong?! Hmmm let me think. You are a vampire. I am a vampire slayer. Do the math. 1 + 1 equals dust." With that she charged at him, only to be evaded by his own fist, which succeeded in knocking her on the floor. Buffy rolled on the ground and came up to land on her feet, stake still firmly planted in her hand.  
"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" she mocked as she prepared to lunge again.  
Angels' mind was spinning as he stared at the woman he loved without question. He used to be able to look into her bright eyes and see himself and the love she held for him. Even after they had parted he still knew of her love for him. But now, those eyes, so empty and cold, filled to the brim with hatred toward him, scared him like nothing in the world could. As he prepared to defend himself, a door opened as Cordy and Xander rushed in, each to their respective sides.  
"Buffy stop it!" Cordy screeched as she checked Angel to see if he was okay.  
Buffy grabbed Cordys' arm and whipped her to the side as she bellowed,"Cordy you idiot! That's a vampire!"  
As soon as Cordy held on to her balance she sighed angerly,"NO, Buffy. THAT is my boss, ANGEL."  
Meanwhile Xander stood beside Buffy, ready to hold her off, the best he could, from Angel.  
"THAT is Angel?! You work for a vampire!" Buffys' eyes widened at disgust as they darted from Cordy to Angel.  
"Duh Buffy. He's a good vampire. He won't hurt you," Cordy explained as she stepped back to Angels' side again. Angel glared at Buffy angerly than looked at Cordy with confusion tattooed upon his brow. She mouthed 'I'll tell you later' before resuming to her quarrel with the slayer.  
Still holding the stake firmly, Buffy narrowed her eyes, her voice a dangerous tone as she replied,"Good or bad, he couldn't hurt me if he wanted to."  
Her look sent daggers into Angels' bruised heart, so deep their cut that he had to look away before she realized she had succeeded in hurting him. Cordy decided that later was now.  
"Angel, I need to talk to you. Let's just leave psycho girl here for just a second," Cordy explained as she dragged Angel into an office.  
After the door closed, Buffy lowered her stake and zipped around to face Xander.  
"Did you know he was a vampire?" her voice was soft and upset.  
Xander glanced at his feet before replying sheepishly,"Yes, he's......a friend. Sort of like Spike. Only he has a soul."  
Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Soul?"  
Xander swallowed hard as he explained to Buffy the story of Angel, a Buffy-less Angel. She nodded slowly and took it all in. On the outside she appeared to comprehend, but inside, her body was a wreak. 'Say what you want Xander', she thought,'A vamp is still a vamp. And no friend of mine.'  
  
"She doesn't remember me?" Angels' voice and heart cracked as he spoke, sending vibes of compassion through Cordy. Angel couldn't believe it was true. 'Maybe she will be happier this way ' he thought. But deep down he wanted her to love him like she once did. To know him. Damn Willow.  
Cordy reached out and touched his trembling hand. "Willow will fix it after the necklace is safe. She promised. Just deal with it and maybe everything will be better this way."  
Angel nodded slowly trying to agree, but it was useless. Without Buffy nothing was worth anything. Not even life. 'You can do this' a voice inside his head said. 'Just keep your distance.'  
Cordy studied his face slowly and spoke softly,"Ready to go back out there?"  
Millions of feelings ripped through his body, ones mostly of hurt and pain. Despite what he was feeling and had to deal with, there was still a necklace to retrieve and he needed Buffys' help.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." 


	4. Warnings

  
  
Buffy jerked her head away from Xander as she heard an office door squeak open. She rested her eyes upon a frustrated Cordy and an obviously rumpled Angel. As she watched the two friends rejoin her and Xander, she felt a pang of regret when she noticed the hurt in Angels' eyes. 'Why is so upset?' she wondered,'We've only just met. Maybe he's sensitive.' Buffy painted on a false-forgiving smile and extended her hand, trembling with rage, toward the vampire.  
"Sorry about that earlier. I'm Buffy...but you already know that," she replied pointedly as Angel eyed her and then her hand.   
'This is a mistake' he thought, feeling the anger that rushed through her veins. Even so, he took her hand in his and firmly shaked it. 'God I miss this' he thought sadly and half smiled at the blonde.  
"Yeah...Cordy talks about you."  
A real smile graced the slayers' face as she released the firm grip Angel had on her hand. "Really? Hopefully only good things."  
Hestitantly, Angel spoke,"That's all there is to tell."  
Her heart thudded inside her chest as she rose an eyebrow at the vampire. 'I do NOT believe he is flirting with me' she thought silently and answered with only an awkard smile.  
Cordy took this moment as an ideal time to change the subject, knowing how hormones can out last will power.  
"Well, now that you've...met I think it's time to discuss this necklace." She motioned for Buffy and Xander to take a seat adjacent to her desk and pushed Angel behind her.  
"Wow, that was businessy Cordy. I'm impressed," Xander grinned as he took a seat next to the slayer.  
Buffy sighed loudly,"Look Cordy, it's been a LONG day and I'm a icky mess. Can we stay here or do we need to find another hotel?"  
Glancing quickly at Angel, seeing his approving eyes, Cordy replied,"Of course. I'll show you where you can stay. But-"  
"Icky. Mess." Buffy repeated, narrowing her eyes at her friend.  
Cordy rolled her eyes knowing that they would begin researching tomorrow so reluctantly stated,"Fine."  
She rose from her seat, with Buffy and Xander, and motioned for the two to follow her. Xander smiled sadly at Angel before turning to follow Cordy. Buffy rose her eyes slowly to the vampire, warning flashing brilliantly. She sauntered around the desk and pressed her chest against his. If Angels' heart could beat it would've literally blown up as her hazel eyes bore into his dark soulful ones.  
"I'll be watching you. Give me one excuse, look at me funny, hell, even walk funny and I will not hesitate to drive a stake through your heart. Soul or not." With her cruel words she stepped away from Angel and strided to the door, and paused only to look back and give him a look that could make his watch stop. As she breezed through the door to regain her friends, Angel slumped into a chair and ran a trembling hand through his hair. At that moment a door opened and the vampire jumped nervously.  
"Angel! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Wesley replied.  
Relieved to see Wes, Angel explained,"I-I'm just a bit jumpy is all."  
Wes smiled and closed the door behind him as he approached Angel,"Jumpy? I find that hard to believe. Hey, who were you talking to out here?"  
"Buffy and Xander are here." Angel sat slowly back down. "They're here for the necklace too."  
"Really? Do they have any new information?"  
"I-I really couldn't tell you that. They are staying here, for now, but " Angel faltered as he tried to finish speaking. Grief overwhelmed him quite often when matters swirled to Buffy.  
Angel felt a hand on his shoulder. "I know it must be hard Angel, seeing her again, but I believe she may be of great help in this matter."  
"That is if she doesn't kill me."  
Wes removed his glasses and rose an eyebrow,"Kill you?"  
Sighing, Angel replied,"Yes. Willow put some forgetful spell on her so she doesn't know who I am, or what we did. It's horrible."  
Wes sat down next to Angel and looked solemnly at his friend. "Yes I believe it would be. However, maybe, at least for now, it is for the best. You can work together and-"  
"And long for her just as much as I always have," Angel finished. "Her forgetting doesn't change me, I still remember her, what she did to my once sordid life. I can't pretend I don't know her, don't love her. I know she wouldn't. I will work with her as much as she will allow me. Hopefully, she can trust me enough to find this necklace. Who knows? Maybe her not knowing my effect on her life is a blessing, for her."  
Rising from his seat, Wes patted his friend on the shoulder again,"Maybe. But do you want her to forget you?"  
With that, Wes slipped back into his office leaving Angel to fight with his thoughts.  
'God help us all' Wes mummered as he closed the door. Tomorrow would be a big day. 


	5. Feelings

She was a vision as she strolled into the office at around noon. She donned black leather boots that trailed up her leg to her knee, a short white mini skirt that flirted with the eye, and a loose-fitting black turtle neck that accentuated her best features. The ongoing discussion suddenly halted when she appeared and all eyes, especially male ones, gaped in awe. Cordy, however, snapped out of her trance quickly, never wanting Buffy to realize how Cordy held so much jealousy toward her.   
"Hey Buffy," Cordy spoke nonchalantly as she slapped the manilla folder she had been reading on top of her desk. "It's about time you showed up."  
Buffy smiled awkardly as she viewed the room and the contents before taking a seat next to Xander. Wes, Cordy, and Angel were gathered around Cordy's computer researching through internet sites while Xander had comforted himself by flipping aimlessly through piles of faded books. Angel managed to tear his eyes away from Buffy before anyone noticed his gaping to gather his thoughts and focus on the problem at hand.  
"Sorry," Buffy answered quietly while she stared sheepishly at the ground. "It was a long night."  
"I'm sure it was but if you really want to find this necklace you are going to have to show some interest." 'Wes can be a real jackass sometimes' Buffy thought after her ex-watcher spoke.  
Xander raised one of his eyebrows and opened his mouth to contest the prude english man, but Angel beat him to the punch.  
"It's not Buffy's job to research, anybody can do that. It's her job to fight. If she's not rested, how can she fight well?"  
Everybody looked up at the vampire, shock apparent in their eyes. However, one pair of pupils was swimming with rage.  
"I don't recall asking for your help, Angel. I can take care of myself. Besides, what are you doing up? Don't you sleep during the day?" Buffy snipped in defiance. 'No way would she be upstaged by some vampire'  
Angel's eyes darted to the ground helplessly as he gathered his strength to retaliate. "Well you sure weren't speaking up and yes, normally, I do sleep during the day. How astute of you to have such knowledge of vampirism," he quipped, a sarcastic tone to his final sentence.  
Xander's hand immediately cut through the air in protest to the soon to be uncontrollable fight. "Enough with the sticks and stones people! We have to-"  
"Kick his arrogant ass!" Buffy interrupted, now risen from her chair and poised in true slayer fashion.  
Cordy and Wes immediately tried to brace Angel from any quarrels with the slayer, but he pushed them aside. 'What are you doing Angel?' he asked himself but the demon inside of him was beyond annoyed. Sure, when he and Buffy first met, they shared quips like the best of them. But now he had learned to hold his own and no ex-girlfriend, no matter how strong or how much he still loved her, would upstage him. He sauntered up to the blonde beauty, towering over her and inches from her face, and fell in love with the fire dancing in her strained eyes. He slapped on a sexy half smile and glared her down as he spoke,"What are you waiting for?"  
The slayer was surprised to the core at this vampires defiance of her strength and skills. Even the worst of demons feared her and would never smart off to her. 'Maybe its the soul that makes you a jackass' she thought and laughed out loud at the thought. She wanted so badly to smear off that smile of his face but, god, was he handsome. 'Oh no you are so not attracted to him Buffy' her inner heart whispered. She pushed the idea of wanting him aside as she brought her face so close to his their noses were barely touching. Cordy, Xander, and Wes exchanged glances, wondering if the slayer did recall her love for the vampire, so they decided to wait for her reply before they interceded. Angel was beginning to lose his confidence as he felt the soft tip of her nose brush his an in effort to defy him. His hands began to quiver with pure desire and it took all of his will power not to grasp her and kiss her as passionately as he could.  
Buffy glared at him, her features softening as she assessed her rapidly growing feelings for the creature before her. Angel noticed and released the tension in his body as well, wondering if memory knows a loop hole out of the spell. Buffy smiled sweetly and slowly stepped back, causing her body to immediately reject the distance between the two. 'Damnit you so do not want him!' her head screamed and this time she listened. As Angel smiled slowly back in return, Buffy reared back and slugged him square across his cheekbone, sending him sprawling to the floor. As Cordy scolded the slayer and Wes lunged to the vampire's side, Xander stood up by Buffy proving he agreed with her reaction and supported her strongly. Buffy stood motionless before the scene, her hands placed strategically on her hips and her face a mask of stubborness. After his world ceased to spin, Angel rose his head to the slayer with confusion apparent on his features. Cordy glared with pure hatred at the slayer, as did Wes, but Buffy didn't seem to notice, or care. She thought through her words carefully before she spoke.  
"Please don't make me fight you." Sadness tinged her words as she continued,"Maybe this," she gestured to the group in general," was a bad idea. I can handle this myself. I-I don't need you." With her final words she turned on her heel and exited hastily from the group. Angel rose up from the floor and followed her, leaving a stunned three-some behind.  
  
She felt him coming from behind her before he was there, grabbing her arm and twisting her to face him. She took in the sight of his usually flawless face, now stained with a purging bruise, and immediately began to whimper.  
"I'm so sorry for hitting you and I don't even know why I am sorry. I barely know you," she whispered softly as he gazed at her solemnly. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but she fought it off the best she could as he faced her, feet apart.  
Angel shoved his quaking hands into his pockets as he watched his beloved torture herself over memories she couldn't recall. Her eyes twitched in anticipation for him to react, any way, so she could be sure he had heard her voice.  
"Buffy," he said in a way that sounded like he knew her, which she deeply resented, "Don't go. You may not want our help, but I know you need it. This is a powerful tool we are talking about here. I'm going to be fighting this with or without you. It would just be easier if we fought....together."  
She rose her tear-strained cheeks to his face and nodded slowly. "So, you aren't mad about the whole kick-your-ass thing?"  
God she was cute, he thought. "I've been beat up worse than this."  
Unable to help herself, Buffy indulged in a smile, but quickly buried the expression. "Just let me do my thing and I won't give you a record-setting beating."  
He laughed lightly and gestured for them to join the others, which she agreed to. 


End file.
